


She Might Be

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of past abuse, One Shot, Rey pretends to be insane, Rey pretends to be mad, hea with open ending, historical setting, medieval times, mentions of abuse, snoke is king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: Based off a prompt. Rey pretends to be mad to escape her marriage. Ben is tasked with bringing her to the nunnery. Instead he falls in love with her, and rides off with her. He marries her, and btw he's also a prince
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	She Might Be

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. thanks for reading, based off a prompt.

Snoke peered down at the girl before him. She was laying on the ground laughing, she turned over, and looked up at the ceiling and continued to laugh. She reached out, almost as if she were plucking something from the air. She was mumbling something. 

Unkar Plutt watched in horror as Rey continued to lay on the floor before Snoke. 

“Get up girl!” Plutt yelled as he pulled her off the ground

Rey slapped him across the face and pushed him away. 

“Don’t touch me! I don’t want to!” Rey yelled out

“Stop it girl! Stop it!” Plutt yelled

Rey ran and hid behind Kylo who was standing there in disbelief. This was the heir to Palpatine? This crazy girl, who was currently trying to climb him like a tree. She was singing something as she pulled herself up onto his shoulders. Her skirts had lifted up, revealing the bruises on her legs. 

“Enough!” Snoke yelled

“I can explain” Plutt started to say

Kylo set Rey down onto the floor. He moved her skirts down, covering her legs. He grabbed onto her arm before she could get away. She cried out in pain. Kylo pushed her long hair aside and saw more bruises on her body. 

“You try to cheat me? Your king?” Snoke yelled

“No! She is the Palpatine princess” Plutt said

Kylo held Rey firmly against his body, to keep her from moving. She squirmed in his hold. 

“Even if she was, she’s been severely beaten, among other things. She’s mad my king” Kylo said

Rey fought against his hold.

“I don’t want to! Don’t touch me” Rey yelled

“Did you touch her?!” Snoke roared

“No! Never! She was meant for you” Plutt said

“You made me last night! I said I didn’t want to! You never listen!” Rey yelled

“Guards!” Snoke yelled

Snoke’s personal guards surrounded Plutt. 

“Have him drawn and quartered and put on display. He will serve as a reminder of those who try to cheat me” Snoke said

“No! No! Have mercy my king! I didn’t touch her! She’s lying!” Plutt said

The guards dragged him away, as he screamed and pleaded with him. Kylo pulled Rey back as she tried to kick Plutt as he left. 

“What about the girl?” Kylo asked

“A bloody mess!” Snoke said as he rubbed his head

“If she really is the heir to Palpatine, you cannot kill her” Kylo said

“She’s mad, Plutt must have beaten her too much. She’s useless to me now. I cannot marry her, she’s not even aware of where she is”

“Send her to the nunnery, they’ll take care of her, they can keep her quiet”

“I needed the supporters of Palpatine on my side. That idiot couldn’t keep his hands to himself, and now I have a mad woman on my hands. Take her there, and make sure she stays”

“Of course my king”

“And be discreet”

Kylo pulled Rey away, she began singing a song and skipping around him. Rey was relieved, her plan had worked. She was no longer forced to marry an old man, but instead being sent to a nunnery, where they would most likely feed her and make her pray all day, but it was better than starving and being beaten by Plutt. 

* * *

Kylo had readied his horse and placed the saddle bags on. Rey had been bathed and redressed. She’s been given a cloak to wear during the trip. It’s warm and she pulls it closer to her body. Kylo lifts her onto the horse and then climbs on behind her. His hand is on her waist, holding her close. His other hand holds onto the reins. Rey has never been on a horse before, stiffens as the horse begins to move. 

“Relax, he won’t throw you” Kylo said

* * *

Rey has never traveled this long, and falls asleep. Kylo pulls her back against his chest. She leans against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Kylo looks down at her as she sleeps. She seems peaceful, calm. 

They stop by a river, his horse is thirsty. He nudges Rey awake. 

“Wake up sleepy head” Kylo said

“Are we there?” Rey asked

“No, my horse needs to rest for a bit” Kylo said

Kylo gets off the horse, then his hands wrap around her and lift her off the horse easily. He places her onto the ground. His horse walks towards the river. Rey looks at Kylo who is following his horse, then back at the road. She wonders if her chances are better on her own. She feels hands on her waist and then she’s thrown over his shoulder. She yelps out in surprise. 

He carries her to the river and sets her down. 

“I know you’re not really mad, you played the part rather well” Kylo said

Rey looks at him surprised. She had fooled the king but not Kylo it seemed.

“There was a moment, I could see the anger in your face when Plutt threw you down onto the floor before the king. And then you pretended to be mad to escape him” Kylo said

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Rey said

“Are you the heir to Palpatine?” 

“I don’t know, my parents sold me to Plutt when I was a child. I worked for him, otherwise he wouldn’t feed me. Then a week ago he said I was to marry the King as I was a Palpatine” 

“So he did try to cheat the king”

“And now he will pay for it”

“Did he hurt you?”

“He beat me often if I did not do what he said, which was often”

“Did he touch you?”

“No, he was waiting to sell that off”

“Then I’m glad he suffered”

* * *

They camp at night. Kylo has tied the horse to a nearby tree. He sits by the fire, offering Rey some food. She takes and eats it quickly. Kylo hands her the rest of the food and then moves to lay down on the ground. 

* * *

Rey falls asleep, but wakes up after a few hours. She sees Kylo sleeping near the fire. She debates in her mind if she should stay with him and go to the nunnery or run off on her own. She gets up, and quietly walks past Kylo. His hand grabs her ankle and pulls her down on top of him.

“Where are you going?” Kylo asked

“I have to relieve myself”

“I doubt that. Tell me where you’re really going”

“No where”

“How long do you think you would have survived alone in the woods?”

“Just tell them you killed me”

“I can’t do that”

“Why not? You don’t need me, the king doesn’t need me, just let me go please.”

“The nuns will provide for you”

“You don’t know that”

“What are you afraid of?”

“That I will die alone, unloved”

Kylo reaches up to brush his thumb on her cheek. He leans up and kisses her briefly, but it is enough for her. She leans down and kisses him back. He flips them over, her on her back looking up at him. 

“You will not die unloved” Kylo said

* * *

In the morning, Rey adjusts her dress. Kylo pulls at the laces in the back and closes up the back of her dress. He runs his fingers through her long hair, and braids it quickly. He places a kiss on her cheek and then hoists her up onto the horse again. 

They travel on the road, and Rey places her hand on top of his hand on her front. 

“I will miss you” Rey said

“Not for long” Kylo said

“I do not think the sisters there will take kindly to male visitors” 

“We’re not going there”

“Where are you taking me?”

“A detour”

* * *

Rey watched as they walked past the wheatfields. She watched as they past the windmills, and the orchards and cornfields. She watched as the crossed the bridges, and the men fishing by the river waved at them. She watched as they walked towards a castle. 

Kylo lifted Rey off the horse again and held her hand as they walked into the castle. 

“Where are we going?” Rey asked

“Do you trust me?” Kylo asked

“Yes”

Kylo pulled her along and walked into the throne room. The Queen sat there talking to her subjects. She looked up and saw Kylo standing there with Rey. 

“Clear the room” Leia said

The queens’ advisors walked out of the room, glancing at Kylo and Rey. The Queen walked towards Kylo and sighed. She reached out and hugged him. 

“It’s been too long Ben” Leia said

“I know mother, I’m sorry” Kylo said

“Who is this?” Leia asked

“She is Rey, my beloved, my intended” Kylo said

“You wish to be married? Now?” Leia asked

“Yes”

Leia looked at Rey who stood next to Kylo. 

“And where do you come from Rey?” Leia asked

“I’m nobody” Rey said

“She’s heir to Palpatine” Kylo said

Leia looked back at Kylo in shock. 

“No, that’s not possible” Leia said

“She is the last one, Snoke wanted her, but I love her, and she loves me”

“So you just took her?”

“She pretended to be mad, he sent her away”

“And you came here. Honestly Ben, nothing is ever easy with you”

“I will marry her in the church, with or without your blessing”

“No need to be so dramatic Ben. I don’t know where you get it from” Leia said

Leia hugged Rey who was shocked and afraid to hug her back. 

“Thank you for bringing my son back to me” Leia said

“You’re a queen” Rey said

“Yes” Leia said

Rey turned and looked at Kylo.

“But then you’re a prince then” Rey said in disbelief

“Yes he is, no matter how much he tries to deny it” Leia said

“But, but, why didn’t you tell me?” Rey asked

“I didn’t want you to-” Kylo started to say

“To what?! I laid with you last night! You were going to leave me at the nunnery! I don’t even know what your real name is!” Rey yelled

“Ben!” Leia said as she smacked his head, “Did you honestly have relations with her before marriage?!”

“What, you and father did!” Kylo said

“I’m calling a priest now, you two need to get married immediately. Any more surprises from you? Is she carrying your child too?” Leia said

“She might be” Kylo said


End file.
